Harry Potter e o Passado, Presente e Futuro
by Kateline Lovegood
Summary: Um novo ano começa e encontramos Harry Potter divido entre o que é certo e o que é fácil, entre o passado e o presente, entre o amor e a aventura! Por vezes sentindose num beco em saida, Harry luta incasavelmente contra tudo e contra todos, muitas vezes s
1. Enfim livre

N/A: Bem, em primeiro lugar quero dizer-vos que eu não sou brasileira, sou portuguesa! Cá em Portugal, a tradução dos livros do _Harry Potter_ é diferente. Sendo assim, pedi a uma amiga minha, que é brasileira e mora cá para traduzi-las para o _o português do Brasil_, mas mesmo assim não mudarei apenas uma coisa: O RON! Cá os nomes também são diferentes,e sei que no Brasil ele é _Rony_, desculpem, mas esse nome eu não sou capaz de traduzir!

Enfim Livre

Mais um verão na casa dos Dursleys, insuportáveis como sempre, especialmente o deste ano…  
Harry sentia-se só e triste…perdera tantas pessoas de quem ele gostava, primeiro os pais quando ainda era bebé, depois o mais parecido com uma pai que ele tinha, o seu padrinho Sirius, de quem Harry tanto gostava e admirava, Alvo Dumbledor, o anterior diretor da sua escola, que tanto o tinha ajudado na luta contra o Voldemort, e por fim a sua namorada Gina, com quem se viu obrigado a acabar o namoro, uma vez que toda a gente de quem gostava era assassinado, por ele ser o Harry Potter e ter como seu pior inimigo Lord Voldemort.  
Harry decidiu não voltar a Hogwarts para completar o seu sétimo ano, achava que o desejo de Dumbledore era que ele continuasse na luta pelos Horcruxes de Voldemort. Ao todo os Horcruxes deviam ser sete, Harry e Dumbledore já haviam destruído dois, e um terceiro destruído por uma pessoa ainda incógnita, tudo o que sabiam sobre ele, era que se apresentava pelas iniciais R.B.A. 

Harry já tinha recebido o convite de casamento de Fleur e Gui, era no dia 1 de Agosto, no dia a seguir ao seu aniversário, por isso supunha (e tinha esperança) de passar o dia de anos em casa dos Weasleys, estava ansioso por revê-los a todos, principalmente Gina, já não namorava com ela, ele próprio tinha decidido assim, mas queria muito vê-la, tinha tantas saudades… Tinha a foto dela na sua mesa-de-cabeceira, de onde ela lhe sorria todos os dias e ele lhe retribuía um sorriso triste. Uma vez o Duda entrou no quarto do Harry sem bater para o chamar para o almoço e viu-o agarrado à foto, tirou-lho a foto das mãos e fez uma sorriso maldoso:

- É a tua namorada lá do lugar de onde tu vens? Também é anormal como tu? – Perguntou.  
- Uau! Conseguis-te dizer duas frases seguidas! Andas a evoluir Duda, parabéns! – troçou Harry para evitar responder à pergunta.

Duda fez um ar confuso tentando perceber se o primo lhe tinha feito uma elogio a sério ou a brincar. Harry não conseguiu evitar rir devido à atitude do primo e começou a descer as escadas para ir almoçar, mas Duda apanhou-o a meio das escadas:

- Afinal é a tua namorada ela?  
- Não.  
- Não admira, quem quereria namorar contigo? Ainda p'ra mais ela, para uma anormal é bem bonita!  
- Cala-te Duda! Ou preferes que pratique magia em ti?  
- Tua ainda não podes fazer magia fora da tua escola, só quando fizeres 17 anos!  
- Eu não vou voltar para a escola este ano, por isso… – mentiu Harry, sabia muito bem que mesmo não voltando para a escola este ano não podia fazer magia, partiriam a sua varinha no mesmo segundo, mas duvidava que os Dursleys se lembrassem desse pormenor.  
- O QUÊ? Vais passar cá em casa o ano todo?  
- Achas? – Riu-se Harry – Não Duda, lamento desiludir-te, mas eu não preso a tua companhia.

Sentaram-se à mesa, Petúnia deu um beijo no filho, afagou-lhe os cabelos, e deitou um olhar de desprezo ao Harry.

- Pai, sabes que o Harry não vai voltar para a escola dele este ano?  
- Ahhh… Decidis-te dar-nos ouvidos e largar essas esquezitisses? Mas olha lá, não pensas ficar cá em casa o ano todo, ainda para mais sem fazer nada! Pois não? Mas podemos sempre mandar-te para a escola que tu eras para ir antes daquele gigante te ter levado e posto essas manias na cabeça.  
- Não obrigada! E não, não penso ficar cá em casa, vocês querem tanto que eu fique como eu quero ir-me embora…  
- Então onde pensas ficar? – Perguntou a Petúnia.  
- Ainda não sei… Mas posso dizer-vos já que saio daqui antes de o Verão acabar.  
- Legal… – resmungou o Duda com o olhar vidrado na televisão, apesar de mais atlético devido ao boxe, não conseguia renunciar aos seus velhos hábitos.  
- Pois é! - Disse Harry.

Harry acabou o almoço e subiu para o quarto. Quando lá chegou encontrou uma pequena coruja de volta da Edwiges, que lhe deitava um olhar ameaçador.

- Pig! – Gritou Harry.

A coruja deu uma piu de satisfação por encontrar a pessoa a quem era dirigida a carta, Harry pegou na pequena coruja e retirou o pequeno envelope da sua pata. A Pig voou até à gaiola da Eddwiges e começou a dar bicadinhas no cadeado, Harry abriu-o e ela voou lá para dentro satisfeita, seguida pelo olhar reprovador de Hedwig.  
Harry abriu o envelope:

"Harry! Tudo bem contigo? Olha era só para te dizer que passas cá o teu aniversário este ano! Ok? O meu pai vai buscar-te ai num dos carros do ministério no Domingo que vem às 18:00h.  
Esperamos à entrada da tua porta!

Até mais,

Ron.

P.S.: A Hermione também vem!"

Harry ficou muito contente! Ia vê-los a todos! E à Gina…

Harry viu o sol nascer, era Domingo e não conseguia adormecer desde as 5h da manhã, de tão excitado que estava, ia finalmente largar tudo aquilo, nunca mais teria de voltar àquela casa. Olhou em volta, sentia-se tão feliz apesar de tudo, aconteceu-lhe tanta coisa que ele aprendeu a apreciar tudo o que de bom lhe acontecia.  
Ouviu a porta do quarto dos Dursleys bater, então decidiu descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço.  
Petúnia estava já a fritar o bacon e a fazer uns ovos mexidos. Harry sentou-se à mesa onde o seu tio Valter e Duda esperavam ansiosamente pelo café da manhã.

- É hoje que te vais embora daqui não é? – Perguntou Valter Dursley.  
- Sim, é.  
- Rapaz! Anda cá ajudar-me imediatamente! Já sentado! Francamente! – Ripostou a Sra. Dursley.

Dudley desviou os olhos da televisão para ver o Harry a ser espezinhado pela sua mãe, um dos seus programas preferidos, até melhor do que a sua série cómica preferida que costumava passar todos os dias às 17h.

- Tu não Dudazinho, não desvies os olhos da TV! Precisas de descansar, esses treinos de boxe são muito cansativos, ainda por cima são violentos! Não gosto nada que pratiques isso! – Disse Petúnia.  
- Deixa lá 'tar o rapaz em paz Petúnia, o esporte só lhe faz bem!  
- Sim, mas…  
- Mas Petúnia, eu aprovo! E sim, o esporte é violento, mas não para ele! O Duda acaba com eles num instante, eles nem têm tempo de ver bem quem os atacou e já estão no chão! Estou tão orgulhoso de ti filho!...

Harry ria-se entre dentes daquela cena familiar enquanto acabava de preparar os ovos e o bacon.

- Estão prontos! – Disse Harry pondo as frigideiras na mesa.  
- Já não era sem tempo! – resmungou Duda.  
- Mas rapaz, como estava eu a dizer – recomeçou Valter – vais-te embora hoje não é?  
- Sim.  
Para sempre, dizes tu?  
- Assim espero.  
- E nós também! – Respondeu a família Duda em coro.

Eram 17:30h e Harry já tinha a sua bagagem junto à porta. Estava bastante impaciente, e nervoso, ia finalmente voltar para o seu mundo.  
O relógio marcava já as 17:55h, decidiu começar a levar os malões para a rua, os Dursleys até ajudaram de tão felizes que estavam por se verem livre dele.  
O cuco do relógio da sala marcou as 18:00h, já tinha toda a sua bagagem cá fora e todos esperavam ansiosamente.

- Tens a certeza que desta vez eles vêm de carro? – Inquiriu deitando um olhar horrorizado ao fogão e lembrando-se da última vez que os Weasleys apareceram em sua casa.  
- Sim, tenho! Eles disseram-me que vinham de carro.  
- Acho bem! – respondeu Petúnia empinando o nariz.

Ouviram o barulho de um carro a aproximar-se, todos ficaram a escutar atentamente, o carro virou a esquina e Harry sorriu, lá estava o carro do ministério com todas aquelas bandeirinhas.

- SÃO ELES! – Gritou Harry de tão feliz que estava.

O homem que conduzia o carro era do ministério, lá dentro vinham também Arthur Weasley, Ron, Tonks, Lupin e Moody Olho Louco. Todos sorriram a Harry que abriu mais o sorriso.

- Harry! – Disse Ron feliz por rever o amigo – Estás bem? – E deitou um olhar duvidoso aos Dursleys.  
- Sim, estou!

Saíram todos do carro, os Dursleys olharam-os horrorizados, Duda recuou um passo com um ar assustado, sabia que os seus músculos nada podiam fazer contra os feiticeiros, e a Sra Dursley olhou em volta, talvez verificando se algum vizinho indiscreto estava a espiar aquela cena.  
Moody tirou o chapéu e fez uma vénia com um ar divertido, foi demais para os Dursley, Duda caiu redondo no chão, Petúnia correu para o filho dando-lhe leves estaladas nas faces chamando por ele sem cessar.

- Posso? – Perguntou Moody calmamente fazendo sinal com a varinha.  
- NÃO! Afastem-se do meu filho! – Choramingou Petúnia agarrando-se a Dudley com toda a força.

Moody ignorou os protestos da sra Dursley e aproximou-se de Duda apontando a varinha por cima do ombro de Petúnia, com um gesto fez jorrar água da varinha que foi bater na cara de Duda, que acordou instantaneamente.

- Já está! – Sorriu Moody.  
-Tudo bem Harry? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Tudo! E com o senhor?  
- Também.

Lupin e Tonks sorriram a Harry, que percebeu que estavam ambos de mãos dadas.

- Harry! Fico feliz por te ver! – Disse Lupin.  
- E eu também! – Concordou Tonks.  
- E eu por vos ver a todos vocês! – Disse Harry com um ar feliz.  
- Hum…Hum… – fez Valter como se estivesse a aclarar a voz. Afinal quando é que o levam daqui?  
- Agora mesmo. – Respondeu Arthur Weasley. – Vamos Harry?  
- Claro! Adeus Dursley! Para sempre espero! – Disse Harry sorrindo-lhes.  
- Não sejas ingranto!

Harry riu-se e virou costas, meteram a bagagem no carro, Harry olhou uma última vez para o nº4 de Alfeneiros e para a família que lá vivia, sentia-se livre, e desta vez para sempre, ou assim o esperava...

N/July Evans (Granger): Sou eu a amiga da Cath, a brasileira. Fiz o máximo possível para _abrasileirar_ as fics dela, mas nãos sei se ficaram 100. Então, se tiver alguma _aberração_, por favor, nos perdoem, ok? Ah, e só para aproveitar o espaço, leiam também as minhas fics, estão também em brasileiro._ Hás-de sempre estar_ e _Lily e Tiago: o amor de mundos separados_ E comentem, nas duas!

N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim, mas pelo sim, pelo não, comentem!


	2. 1º vez

II – A 1ª Vez

- Molly! Querida chegámos! – Gritou Arthur Weasley da cozinha.

Uma mulher rechonchuda e com um ar dócil apareceu na cozinha, seguida de duas garotas, uma de cabeleira volumosa e castanha, e, a outra com uns  
cabelos longos e muito ruivos. As três deitaram um olhar feliz a Harry.

- Harry! – Disseram as últimas duas em coro.  
- Fico feliz por te ver filho! – Disse Molly dirigindo-e a Harry e  
abraçando-o.  
- Molly, querida, assim sufocas o Harry! – Disse o Sr. Weasley.  
- Desculpa filho. – Disse Molly com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas ele já fez  
tanto por nós e já sofreu tanto! Não consigo deixar de me comover… - disse  
falando para o marido.  
- Eu sei querida, eu sei…  
- Bem, vamos para o meu quarto arrumar as coisas? – Disse Ron.  
- Sim, vamos! – Disse Harry deitando um olhar nervoso a Gina como que  
perguntando se ela viria também.  
- E nas vamos ajudar! Não é Hermione? – Disse Gina.  
- O quê?...Oh sim, claro! Vamos!

Os quatro subiram as escadas, chegaram ao quarto e começaram a arrumar as coisas.

- Então, novidades este Verão? – perguntou Harry.  
- Se estás a falar do Você-Sabe-Quem, tem havido alguns ataques, não  
muitos, acho, a ordem continua a achar que nós não devemos saber de nada!  
Não percebem que nas já somos crescidos o suficiente!  
- Mas têm alguma pista do paradeiro dele? Ou também não vos disseram nada acerca do assunto?  
- Eu perguntei ao meu pai…ele disse que ainda não sabiam de nada. – Disse Ron com ar pesaroso – Mas não sei se estava a dizer a verdade.

Acabaram de arrumar o quarto em silêncio, sentaram-se todos e ficaram a  
olhar uns para os outros. Harry reparou que Gina estava sempre a olhar para  
Hermione, e ele começou a ficar chateado por ela não lhe estar a dar  
atenção, uma vez que estiveram tanto tempo sem se verem, Harry sabia que  
tinha sido ele a acabar tudo, mas não era capaz de não ficar amuado.

- Bem, Ron não queres vir comer qualquer coisa? A tua mãe disse-me que ia fazer uns biscoitos para dar as boas vindas ao Harry! Não queres vir comigo  
provar um ou dois? – disse Hermione com o ar de compreensão estampado no  
rosto.  
- Sim! Vamos Harry?  
- Não percebes-te… estava a dizer só nós os dois!

Ron fez um ar incrédulo e começou a ficar muito vermelho, Gina começou a rir, e Harry ficou com um ar extasiado a olhar para ela, ela reparou e  
piscou-lhe o olho corando levemente.

- Er… – começou Ron, mas Hermione não o deixou continuar, pegou-lhe na mão e tirou-o dali para fora.  
- Estes dois não se entendem, pois não? – Perguntou Harry.  
- Não! – Disse Gina rindo-se. – Mas, Harry, fui eu que pedi à Hermione para nos deixarem a sós, porque…  
- Ahhhh…! – Interrompeu Harry – por isso é que estavas sempre a olhar para a Hermione!  
- Sim… – disse Gina sem entender – porquê?  
- Nada, nada… - sorriu Harry.  
- Mas como tinha dito, pedi à Hermione pra nos deixar a sós porque eu  
preciso de falar contigo.  
- Sobre o quê?  
- Sobre nós os dois, estive a pensar durante este Verão… Não me interrompas Harry!... Bem, estive a pensar durante este Verão e acho muito injusto a decisão que tomas-te! Se a Hermione e o Ron vão contigo nessa busca da história dos teus pais e do Você-Sabe-Quem, eu também posso ir!  
- Mas Gina…  
- Eu pedi para não me interromperes! – Nesse momento Harry achou a Gina incrivelmente parecida com a mãe – Passo a explicar a minha decisão, eu sem ti não vou ser feliz, prefiro morrer e ter sido feliz contigo do que viver durante anos e anos arrependida de não ter feito o que o meu coração  
mandava, que é exatamente não te abandonar nunca! Agora que finalmente sei o que é estar contigo não vou ser capaz de ficar sem ti! Eu amo-te…  
- E eu a ti Gina…e eu a ti…

Harry abraçou-a e aconchegaram-se na cama, acabando por adormecer.

- Harry! Harry! – Sussurrava Hermione – Acorda! – Disse abanando-o – é para  
irmos jantar daqui a pouco! Não! Não acordes a Gina, Preciso de falar  
contigo primeiro!

E saíram os dois para as escadas…

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry ensonado.  
- Como correu a conversa entre ti e a Gina?  
- Ela quer vir comigo à procura…  
- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas aceitas-te? Ela vem connosco?  
- Não aceitei nada e não estou a pensar aceitar!  
- Porquê? Não a percebes? Ela tem medo que tu morras, quer ficar contigo…  
pelo menos enquanto pode…

Harry hesitou, mas por fim disse:

- E eu tenho medo que ela morra! Eu posso morrer, sei disso… Mas se eu  
morrer ela pode encontrar outra pessoa e ser feliz! Não vale a pena ela  
arriscar a vida por minha causa, ela agora até pode pensar que vale a pena,  
que só será feliz comigo, mas não é bem assim, se eu morrer ela pode  
encontrar outro rapaz e ser feliz com ele, nessa altura ela vai agradecer  
por não ter ido connosco em busca dos Horcruxes! – tudo tem remédio Mione,  
só a morte é que não… - disse Harry sorrindo docemente para a amiga.  
- E como estás a pensar dizer-lhe tudo isso?  
- Ainda não sei… – disse Harry tristemente – Não é melhor ir acordá-la? O  
jantar já deve estar pronto!

Jantaram todos no grande quintal dos Weasleys debaixo de uma noite  
estrelada. Harry serviu-se de batatas cozidas e frango e começou a comer com  
apetite.

- Ron, – lembrou-se Harry – com está o Gui?  
- O quê? – Ron estava com o olhar vidrado na Hermione que falava  
animadamente com Gina, que não parava de deitar olhares ansiosos a Harry.  
- Ron! – Chamou Harry.  
- O quê? Hã? O que foi? – Disse Ron corando.  
- Como está o Gui?  
- O Gui? Ah sim, o Gui… O Gui foi com a Fleur comprar umas coisas para o  
casamento.  
- Mas… e as cicatrizes dele? Como estão? Ficou com muitas marcas?  
Descobriram mais algumas sequelas?  
- Já cicatrizou tudo, ficou melhor do que os meus pais estavam à espera, e  
não descobriram mais nenhumas sequelas, só mesmo aquele especial fanatismo por bifes mal passados como tu já sabias.  
- Que bom! – disse Harry sorrindo.  
- Sim – respondeu Ron. – _Accio Batatas_ – proferiu Ron fazendo as batatas levantarem da travessa onde estavam indo bater na testa de Ron e caírem à volta do seu prato. Hermione e Gina riram-se.

- Ron! Não te disse já para não fazeres magia à mesa? – Reprovou a Sra.  
Weasley em tom severo.

Ron corou furiosamente e murmurou qualquer coisa como:

- Bolas! Tenho que praticar melhor este feitiço!

A Sra. Weasley deve ter ouvido, porque:

- Mas não é à mesa que o vais praticar Ron!  
- Molly, querida deixa estar…  
- Não é deixa estar, ele tem que aprende! – Disse Molly fazendo o marido  
encolher-se, o Sr. Weasley olhou para o filho como que pedindo desculpas.  
- Sim mãe, não volto a fazer feitiços à mesa.  
- Assim está melhor!  
- Bem Harry, vamos?  
- Já? – Disse Harry, mas percebendo o olhar suplicante do amigo apressou-se  
a levantar da mesa.  
- Filho, então e a sobremesa?  
- Perdi a fome!  
- Mas tu nunca perdes a fome…  
- Alguma vez tinha de ser a primeira. – Disse afastando-se da mesa seguido  
de perto por Harry.  
- Tinha-me esquecido que já podias fazer magia fora da escola!  
- Sim, mas não me sai lá muito bem. Disse Ron dando um sorriso amarelo e  
continuando a falar, mais para si do que para o Harry – e tinha logo de ser  
à frente dela! Ainda por cima a mãe começa a refilar!  
- Ron?  
Ron virou-se nas escadas com um ar receoso:  
- Sim? – Respondeu ele para uma Hermione com as faces rosadas ao fundo das escadas.  
- É verdade? – Disse ela corando ainda mais e fixando os olhos nos próprios  
pés.  
- Verdade? Que verdade?  
- Aquela que a Gina diz?  
- E o que é quer a Gina diz?  
- Er… Que gostas de mim?  
- Sim… O quê? Oh… Não, não…  
- Hã?  
- Não, não é verdade! Gina? De onde tiras-te essa ideia?  
- Ron! – Disse Gina furiosa pousando a mão no ombro da amiga.  
- Que bom Ron, é que quando a Gina me disse isso eu fiquei preocupada! Não  
queria que tu ficasses chateado comigo por eu não gostar de ti da mesma  
forma que tu gostas de mim! – disse Hermione, embora Harry tivesse visto  
uma lágrima a cair na ponta de um dos sapatos dela.  
- Ah bom…- Disse Ron num sorriso tremulo.

Hermione subiu as escadas num passo apressado.

- Ron, tu és mesmo estúpido! – Sibilou Gina seguindo Hermione e batendo a  
porta com força.  
- O que é que eu fiz?  
- Nada Ron, acho que justamente esse o problema, não teres feito nada…!  
- O quê? – Ron abanou a cabeça confuso.  
- Oh, esquece Ron, já não vale a pena… - disse Harry sentindo uma onda de  
compaixão por Hermione.  
- Ok…

Harry não conseguia dormir, e não era por causa do barulho que o vampiro do  
sótão fazia ao dar pancadas nos canos, era porque a Gina estava a dormir no  
quarto em frente. Sentia os olhares que a equipa dos Chudley Cannons presos  
nele, apesar de com a escuridão não ver os cartazes do Ron. Decidiu ir à  
cozinha beber um copo com água.  
Tirou o copo com água, e ia a levá-lo à boca quando…

- Harry também não consegues dormir? – Disse uma voz vinda detrás das costas dele.  
- Não… - respondeu Harry sem se virar.  
- Porquê?  
- Er…Porque estou preocupado com a Hermione, o teu irmão foi um bocado bruto com ela.  
- Ahhh…Ela já está bem, está a dormir agora. – Respondeu Gina. – Mas então e nós?  
- Nós?  
- Sim, nós!  
- Já não existe nós Gina…  
- Não?  
- Não…  
- Tens a certeza? – Disse ela aproximando-se com um olhar sedutor.  
- Er…Sim…Não… - disse deixando de lhe conseguir resistir, estava tão bonita  
naquele pijama, conseguia-se adivinhar tão bem as formas do seu corpo debaixo daquele top e calções vermelhos, ficava tão mais atraente iluminada pela luz da lua. E sem se aperceber, Harry começou a aproximar-se dela também. As suas bocas uniram-se numa só…

Harry acordou e ficou algum tempo a fitar o teto, não acreditava no que lhe  
tinha acontecido, de todas as coisas porque já passara, e não foram poucas,  
aquela fora a mais incrível e maravilhosa que até hoje lhe tinha acontecido!  
Harry levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho, e olhou com atenção para a imagem  
que o espelho reflectia. Tinha o cabelo revolto, os olhos verdes brilhantes,  
estava mais alto e tinha também os ombros mais largos. Sorriu para a imagem  
no espelho e murmurou:

- Será que foi tudo um sonho?  
- Não filho, não foi um sonho… - respondeu-lhe o espelho.

Harry desceu as escadas ainda incrédulo com os acontecimentos da noite  
anterior, entrou na cozinha e procurou Gina com os olhos, encontrou-a  
sentada a ler um livro, como que sentindo o olhar de Harry levantou a cabeça  
e encarou-o, sorriu-lhe, um sorriso que fez estremecer Harry, que foi  
atacado por um turbilhão de pensamentos ansiosos, como: "E se ela não  
gostou?"; " E se eu me comportei que nem um idiota?". As perguntas eu  
atacavam a cabeça de Harry devem-se ter estampado na cara porque:

- Eu adorei a nossa noite Harry, não te preocupes, foi maravilhoso,  
fantástico! – Sussurrou lhe Gina ao ouvido.

Agora Harry tinha certeza que não tinha tido um sonho fantástico, o que  
acontecera tinha sido bem real, Harry tinha tido a sua 1ª vez.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, e obrigado pelos comentários!


End file.
